


Time to play (working title)

by Tokumi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, I Tried, Multi, Teasing, adding as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokumi/pseuds/Tokumi
Summary: Marinette takes a chance at being a sub, how will it turn out for her?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New at posting so be gentle. Sorry its short but if I get enough people liking it I'll keep going.

Marinette had been told about a club named 'Miraculous Pleasure' a place where people into bondage could go by Alya in passing. but the idea of the place had stayed with her. A few weeks later she had looked into the club and was about to go inside as an unclaimed sub for the first time. After she got a few feet inside a hand stopped her, "Miss, you have been requested to take part of the silent auction if you are willing." It was one of the club owned subs that had stopped her, he wore a shirt with the club name and a thin collar. Marinette agreed and followed him into a dimly lit room that had a circular platform in the middle of it. He handed her a form to fill out that said that she agreed to the auction and a second form with different things to do that she marked how willing she was at trying them. After she was done he gave her ankle and wrist cuffs to put on and showed her a picture of what position to get into (head bowed, arms behind her back on her knees). When she got comfortable he blindfolded her and attached the wrist cuffs together and the ankle cuffs to small chains on the platform.  
Soon she could hear people talking in low voices and moving around. The club's owner's voice came over the mic "Hello everyone and welcome to our monthly silent auction! Doms, you should know the rules...No unwanted touching of the subs that's never ok," there was a pause and Marinette guessed that he was looking at the crowd," Also no teasing that comes later. Now for the subs that agreed to be part of the auction. First off thank you! Second if you are uncomfortable say 'Red' and one of our staff will come help you. You can answer questions, but do so truthfully. Lastly if you don't like your Owner(s) for whatever reason you can stay away from the club and try again after your contract with them is up. With that being said....Let the auction began!"  
After about an hour Marinette regretted not eating before coming as her stomach growled, a light laugh followed the sound. "Hungry little melody?" asoft male voice asked and she blushed "Yes sir," she muttered embarressed. "I have some fruit and cheese on my plate, would you like some?" She nodded "Strawberries please." She felt the cool fruit press against her lips and took a bite. "Found another one Viper?" a second male voice asked as she chewed. "What can I say Chat her melody called to me." She soon heard the sound of her papers being picked up "Look here Viper," Chat's voice said and she started to fidget. Viper fed her another strawberry as he looked over the papers with Chat and a hum of agreement was made making her blush.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds out who "bought" her.

Chat grinned at the bluenette before looking over at Viper who motioned over an employee. Marinette wondered at the silence around her and wondered if the two had moved on, away from her. Viper and Chat paid the employee the buyout price and asked for Marinette to be lead to Chat's private room in low voices as not to be over heard by the nervous sub. The employee took the payment as other unhooked the cuffs and lead her away with the blindfold still over her eyes. As Marinette was lead away the employee informed her that she would have two masters that she would get to meet soon.  
After they got to the room the employee told Marinette to get in the same pose as before and that her masters would be in shortly. As the helper left Marinette got comfortable in the pose at the side of the bed. After about 15 minutes a knock sounded at the door and Chat's voice called out "Princess?," as he opened the door. Marinette furrowed her brow under the blindfold but remained silent 'Who is Princess?' she thought to herself. Finally her blindfold was removed and she blinked up at the Blonde with the greenest eyes she's ever seen.   
He wore a black leather half shirt with long sleeves, black clawed gloves, a gold bell sat at his throat (as the zipper), a black domino mask over his eyes, cat ears sat on his head and black leather pants clung to his legs and hips. Marinette was almost ready to lick his six-pack abs when she noticed the second male. She could see that he also wore a tank but it was green in color with teal scale like pattern that started about a quarter way down. He had dark hair with teal tips and also wore a mask that had the same colors as his shirt and little fangs under each eye. The pants he wore were loose however but still went with the color scheme of green with teal on the inside. The blonde looked to be about six foot three and the dark haired one was about six foot five. Marinette blushed as the two looked her over thinking that they were both hot as fuck.   
Chat smirked when he noticed that she was blushing again, "First time doing something like this Princess?" She squeaked and nodded when she figured out that he was calling her Princess. Viper gave a smirk as well as the two of them nodded to each other. "You can relax for now pet, we are just going to get to know each other right know. IF anything later tonight," Viper paused for a few seconds and Chat winked at her," is up to you." "O-okay do um do you want to play a game like uhh twenty questions or-or something?" Marinette stuttered out shyly. They both nodded "You can ask the first question Princess." She thought for a moment, "How often do you guys get a new submissive?" "Your are our second shared sub," Viper answered stressing the word 'shared'. "Have you thought of safewords to use or would you rather do the red-green-yellow to start out?" Chat asked next.   
She thought about it for another moment," We can do the red-yellow-green for now and if we decide that we need special safewords we can talk about it before we do anything at that time." Chat smiles, " Such a good Princess thinking of a solution like that," he praised. He and Viper sat on either side of Marinette and gently rubbed her knees and she felt slightly overdressed in her red and black polka dotted corset and black miniskirt. They gently pushed her onto the bed and grinned at her. They soon started rubbing, nipping and kissing her exposed skin starting from her ankles to the edge of her skirt then they worked up her arms up to her neck making her mew in pleasure. After they got to her neck they took turns kissing her into oblivion. Chat's clawtips caused her to shiver as he ran them over her skin as he kissed her.   
They let her catch her breath as she blinked up at them with pleasure-glazed eyes. "Such yummy sounds you make pet, makes us want to hear what kind of melody you'll grace us with when the real fun starts." Viper smiled down at her. "But for now we want to see how well you can follow orders when we are not around," Chat said handing her a smallish bag. "Go home and rest we will contact you later," he said as she sat up and took the bag," Oh and don't look in there until you get home." "Yes  
Sir" She said placing the bag's strap on her shoulder. During the drive to her apartment she wondered what all was in the bag and what they planned to do next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas they want to share or have something they would like to happen please put in the comments! More comments means more chapters!


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets home. Does she look through the bag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make me happy, but it also helps to have ideas thrown out so if you think of something put it in a comment.

After getting home she put the bag in her bedroom and wrestled with herself if she should open the bag now or take a bath first. She took out a 50c coin and decided to let fate choose. Heads would be to look into the bag, tails would be to take a bath. She took a deep breath and flipped the coin, watching it soar into the air before dropping to the floor below. She felt a wave of relief mixed with disappointment as the coin landed on tails.  
She gathered her sleepwear and headed to the bathroom as she thought about the day. Making herself a lavender and chamomile scented bubble bath. She thought of her new masters as she soaked and if she really wanted to continue and what her next step would be if she did. Soon the smell and heat from the bath made her sleepy so she got out and went to bed putting opening the bag until tomorrow.   
The next morning she woke up to the sound of an unusual ringtone that was coming from the bag. She scrambled over and grabbed the phone from a side pocket and answered it. "Good morning Purrincess," Chat's voice purred after she answered. Her loud yawn made him chuckle, "I know its only 9 in the morning but we figured you would have looked into the bag by now." "I flipped a coin last night and it landed on the 'wait' side, Sir." She could almost hear the grin in his voice, "Well then go look."  
Marinette looked over the bag and could see boxes of different shapes and sizes peeking out the top. She picks up the smallest box on top and opens it, it was a black buttplug with a dark green gem on the bottom. She told Chat what she found when he asked and he said to try it out. She looked around her room but soon realized that she had use the last of her lube for her toys last weekend. She told Chat and he asked if she wanted him to send her some. Half of her wanted to know what he would send and the other half didn't want the stress of going to get some made her agree and give him her address.  
As she waited she pulled out the other boxes but didn't open them. A knock soon sounded snapping her out of her daze. She opened the door and welcomed a blond that reminded her slightly of Chat. "Package for princess," the blond said with a smirk. Marinette blushed at the nickname Chat had given her the night before.  
"Now how about we see how well that toy fits princess," the blond purred. Another knock at the door stopped her reply. "Come in Viper," the blond called out Marinette gasped as Viper strolled in. "Chat you said she was expecting us, Viper growled. Marinette looked the blond over again.   
"Oh shit," she whispered when Chat winked at her. "Sorry pet, but after you left last night we wanted more of you. I know we didn't ask before..." "Don't worry about that I enjoyed it very much last night," Marinette said cutting Viper off, "And if the coin had landed on the 'go ahead' side when I flipped it." Chat stopped her by holding up a hand.  
"I think we all enjoyed last night, but it was suppose to be a night of just getting to know each other," Chat said lowering his hand. "So we both want to get to know you out of the club as well as in it. We have talked to the club's owner and he agreed that as long as you're ok with it and that we only play at the club for atleast a year, we can know each other outside of the club. The owner likes all of his sub members to be safe." Viper said seriously. Marinette felt very special in a new way.


	4. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them spend lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to give a thank you to TW who always praises each chapter! Also please send what they should do as their first real session that they have along with what toys they should use!

*Last Time*  
_"I think we all enjoyed last night, but it was suppose to be a night of just getting to know each other," Chat said lowering his hand. "So we both want to get to know you out of the club as well as in it. We have talked to the club's owner and he agreed that as long as you're ok with it and that we only play at the club for atleast a year, we can know each other outside of the club. The owner likes all of his sub members to be safe." Viper said seriously. Marinette felt very special in a new way. ___  
*Now*  
"I can agree to that," she said smiling. "How about we go out to lunch so you guys can tell me about yourselves? Unless you have somewhere else you have to be," she said before she could second guess herself. The two males grinned happidly at her. She glanced down at herself and noticed that she was still wearing her sleep clothes, blushed darkly she said "After I get some decent clothes on, of course. Why don't you two relax on the couch while I go change?" She scrambled into her bedroom as Viper shook his head and grinned. After a few minutes she came out wearing a black short sleeve shirt, a teal plaid flared skirt, combat boots and a thin leather chocker. Chat's eyes widened at how good she looked in the dark colors. "So what do you guys think?" she asked biting her lip. "Like the most beautiful melody in the world," Viper grinned.  
She grinned back at them, "So where are we going for lunch?" Chat slunk over to her and kissed her hand, "Just come with us it'll be my treat." Without thinking she pushed him away by his nose. Chat rubbed his nose and grinned as Viper got off the couch and made his way over to them. "So what are you in the mood for _Princess _?" Viper asked stealing Chat's nickname for her. Marinette grinned at Chat's miffed expression and grabbed her bag. "Surprise me," she said leading the way out of the apartment.  
They took her to a nice asian resturant, Chat ordered a sushi appetizer as they looked over the menu. When the waiter took their order Marinette ordered a seafood entree, Viper had a chicken one and Chat had decided on beef. They took turns feeding each other and telling Marinette a little bit about themselves. She learned that Viper liked music and that Chat modeled. They learned that she like to design clothes and had a small online shop, she also had been class president when she was younger.  
They seemed impressed at what she had done so far. Marinette started to feel brave and started to tease them throughout the meal, starting at their knees and working her way up their leg. She wanted to see how long they could take the touches and how they would react. Chat cracked first by grabbing her wrist on his thigh. Viper managed until she got close to his stomach under the table. He gave a hiss of warning making her smirk as she pulled her hand away.__


End file.
